Field
The following description relates to a graphical user interface (GUI) of a mobile terminal having a multifaceted graphical object and a method for performing a display switching operation.
Discussion of the Background
A graphical user interface (GUI) provides a work environment that enables a user to efficiently exchange data with a computer using graphical information, such as menus, icons, buttons, and the like. A user interface of a related art may be operated using an input device, such as a keyboard or a mouse. Typically, a user makes a choice on a displayed menu on a screen using the keyboard or the mouse to direct an operation.
With further development of a touch screen, the GUI has been introduced to enable a user to directly manipulate the GUI displayed on a screen without the assistance of an additional input device. For example, in a smartphone, various graphic icons, as part of the GUI, may be displayed on a touch screen, and the user may interact with a system by touching the graphic icons displayed on the screen.
A number of operations may be mapped to a single graphic icon. For example, on a numerical keypad for making phone calls, a short press on a number 1 button may input number 1 as part of a phone number for dialing, but a long press on the same number button may activate a speed-dial operation to make a call to the phone number that has previously been designated under number 1.
However, if multiple operations are designated to numerical buttons displayed on the keypad, it may be difficult for the user to remember all of the operations mapped to their related graphic numerical icon button, and as a result, the user needs to manually activate the graphic icon button to identify each operation.
Further, there is a size restriction in an area of a GUI button, which may be used to display corresponding information. If more information is inserted on the GUI button to be displayed, it becomes difficult for the user to read or identify the information and aesthetic quality may be degraded.
Moreover, to change mode of the GUI, for example, from an alpha character keyboard to a numerical keyboard, the user needs to press a mode switch button, or to access a menu to change the mode.